


there's no need

by woozi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really?” Seto asks in disbelief. Kano’s flushed and teary face has changed into something completely calm and unfocused. “You’re still gonna do that, right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no need

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before but i think it came out okay

“Really?” Seto asks in disbelief. Kano’s flushed and teary face has changed into something completely calm and unfocused. “You’re still gonna do that, right now?”

 

Kano scowls at him, but draws his bottom lip in when Seto pinches one of his hard nipples. “Habit.” He murmurs.

 

Seto is the only person who’s seen Kano completed unguarded, unmasked. He’s seen the scars and the dark circles; he’s seen it all. But Kano still has problems trusting him, even when they were both half naked on Seto’s bed.

 

Seto, he didn’t know what they were, exactly. They kissed, held hands, did things most people who are dating do, but only in secret. Things only get this far when the house is empty, but even then they don’t go past making out. This was different though. This morning, everyone had headed out for a trip because Momo had to preform somewhere and it would last a few days. Seto stayed behind because he had a job and already used up all his vacation days, and Kano faked sick, partly because he didn’t want to go, and also because this was the perfect opportunity for him and Seto to actually _do_ something without having to worry about being caught.

 

“I’m not doing anything until you stop it.” Seto announced, sitting back on his heels between Kano’s spread thighs. He wasn’t going to do this, be intimate like this, and let Kano pretend to seem unaffected. He knew Kano had feelings, lots of them, although maybe not necessarily good ones. So he wasn’t going to tolerate him using his ability in this situation.

 

Kano’s head snapped up, angry eyes meeting his and Seto could’ve easily used his ability right then and there to get through his thick skull, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of him like that. Not when he’s already got him like this. “You’re so irritating, you know that? You don’t get how hard this is.”

 

Kano sits up and shoots a small hand out to shove at Seto’s shoulder, but Seto catches his wrist, pressing it back down on the mattress. “I’ve seen your real face before, why is this hard for you? If I didn’t like your actual face why would I be trying to see it again?”

 

Kano’s face was red again, but this time it wasn’t a flush from arousal. “If you want to see it that bad just use your fucking eyes,” he spits, “I actually _like_ my ability.”

 

Seto knew that was a lie, and so did Kano but he said nothing. He watched Kano’s chest rise and fall rapidly from how worked up he was getting and Seto still didn’t understand why this was such a big deal _._ “I want you to trust me enough to show me yourself. Do you not trust me, Shuuya?”

 

The blond stiffens. When Seto meets his eyes again, Kano quickly looks off somewhere to the side. It’s silent for a long time and when Seto thinks Kano isn’t going to answer at all, he speaks up.

 

“I trust you.” He says. His breathing has slowed back down. “I trust you enough to be like this, right here with you. But letting myself go isn’t something I can just _do._ ”

 

Seto’s still frustrated. Just a few minutes ago Kano had been shaking and gasping under him, and Seto had barely done anything yet. If they had kept going would Kano have controlled his features again? He doesn’t know.

 

“But I still wanna… you know.” Kano whispers, eyes flicking to Seto’s lips.

 

He gets the hint, and determination spikes through him. He wants it too. “I’ll get you to show me. If I work you up enough.” Seto leans forward again, pressing their mouths together. He brings both his hands up to hold the sides of Kano’s face, feels Kano’s fingers brush over his cheeks before brushing through his hair. One unclips the yellow hairclip and Kano blindly sets it somewhere on the nightstand.

 

Seto only pulls back when he feels like he’s going to pass out. He rests his forehead against Kano’s, lets them breathe a bit, tries not to squirm away at the tickle of the blond playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He opens his eyes a little and sees the pink faintly coming back to Kano’s cheeks. He slides his thumbs over the color just because he can. Kano’s eyebrows aren’t furrowed together in frustration anymore, and he almost looks asleep.

 

“What’re you doing?” He mumbles without opening his eyes, fingers pressing gently at Seto’s neck. “Kiss me again.” He orders and Seto laughs a little, but complies, kissing him slower than before but harder. He nips lightly at his bottom lip to get him to open up, and Kano does, Seto’s tongue slipping inside easily.

 

He lets go of Kano’s face and somehow manages to get him to lie down from where he was sat up against the headboard without breaking the kiss. He pats his hip to get him to lift them up so he can slide his jeans off. Once they’re off he tosses them somewhere behind him and starts pressing kisses around his jaw.

 

Their bare chests are close and keep touching together whenever one of them inhales. Seto gets to work at his own pants, awkwardly trying to push them past his knees even though he’s kneeling. He shoots Kano a look when he hears him snort. When they’re off, both of them are left in only their underwear, and Seto pauses. This was a big leap from just the usual make out sessions. He scoots back into his previous spot between Kano’s thighs, but doesn’t kiss him again. “Okay?”

 

Kano nods. “Mhm. Come here.” He reaches his hand out to curl around the back of his neck again, and Seto leans down over him, sucking marks into Kano’s own neck. He vaguely wonders if they’re just going to kiss each other for a couple hours and get too tired for anything else, but then he feels it. Right against his own crotch is something hard, Kano’s dick. Kano is _hard_ already. He must realize the same time Seto does because when he lifts his head to look at him, Kano’s already looking back with a wild expression. Seto thinks he looks beautiful, then, with eyes glazed over and a red face. Even if he’s still hiding all the little marks on his skin.

 

“This is embarrassing.” Kano breathes.

 

“I wanna suck you off.” Seto tells him, watches his eyes widen, feels his dick twitch against his own. He feels himself getting hard too.

 

“Uh, okay.” Kano says, a little dazed. “Okay. Yeah.”

 

He moves down the others body, pressing kisses and sucking marks into the pale skin as he went. He stops at the other boys’ crotch, holding back a smirk at his underwear that was heart patterned. He thinks he hears Kano to tell him to shut up, even though he hasn’t even said anything about them. He mouths at the bulge a little, because he thinks it was necessary.

 

Kano whines and that’s all Seto needs to hear before yanking his boxers off, watching Kano’s legs fall back wide open when he sets them down. He thinks he can feel his pupils blow up, because Kano is _naked_ in front of him for the first time and Seto never really thought too much into it before, but they’re really close to taking each others virginity right now, okay. Kano’s dick is perfect and pink against his stomach. He doesn’t notice he’s staring too long and too hard until Kano nudges Seto’s ass with the heel of his foot.

 

“Stop it.” Kano groans, and when Seto’s eyes flick up to his face he’s almost alarmed at how red the other boys face is, his neck is even a little red. He smiles and leans down to kiss his lips again before getting back down to business.

 

“Can’t help it. You’re too beautiful.” He sighs into the soft skin of Kano’s inner thigh. He trails kisses from that area to all the way up his dick, then realizes he has no idea what he’s doing. He’s never had a dick in his face before. He’s never done anything like this with someone before. He flicks out his tongue at the tip experimentally, and Kano’s whole body jolts like he just electrocuted him. Seto guesses that might become a problem later on so he presses both of his hands into the blonds’ hips to keep them down.

 

He runs his tongue over the tip again; more sure of himself this time, and his own dick twitches when he hears Kano whimper. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks, and Kano inhales deeply. He fists Seto’s hair in his fingers and lets out the breath he was holding when the brunet pulls off with a pop.

 

“S’good.” Kano manages to reassure, his throat feeling tight.

 

Seto hums and dips his head down again, teasing lightly at the slit. He nudges his tongue in a tiny bit and tastes the precome already building up. He doesn’t taste bad, Seto thinks, but he doesn’t really have anything to compare him to. Kano cries out, obviously really sensitive there and it startles Seto a little, since that’s the loudest noise he’s made this whole time. He leaves the slit alone because he doesn’t want it to be too intense, and takes the head back into his mouth. It fits nicely, so he takes in a little more. Kano’s shaking under him, hips stuttering and pleading for him to keep going. Seto does exactly that. He’s able to take in about half of him, which he thinks is impressive for never having done this before, although it does make his eyes water. He lets go of Kano’s hip with one hand and wraps it around whatever he can’t get in his mouth. He can taste the precome more now and looks up at Kano’s face, and he can tell from his scrunched expression that he was really close.

 

“God – Fuck _Kousuke_.” He tightens his fingers in his hair, and Seto almost chokes because he couldn’t even remember the first time Kano called him by his first name. He pulls off and wipes the drool off his mouth. Kano’s eyes snap open to look at him, betrayed.

 

“Not yet. Wanna be in you first. We’re going all the way, right?” Seto asks, confirming. He grimaces a little at his raspy voice. He waits for Kano to stop panting, rubbing circles into his hip with the thumb of his hand that was still on his hip.

 

“Yeah.” Kano nods, releasing Seto’s hair. He makes a face when he sees that it sticks up, and tries to pat it back down. “You look like a mess.” A thumb lightly swipes where the outer corner of his eye was wet.

 

“So do you.” Seto pouts.

 

Kano sticks his tongue out at him and Seto gets up to open the nightstand drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. “I stole these from Shintaro weeks ago. He either hasn’t noticed or doesn’t suspect me.” He drops them to the side on the mattress.

 

“So you’ve been planning this for a while.” Kano smirks.

 

Seto flicks the others’ nipple lightly and smiles when that wipes the smirk right off Kano’s face. “You called me Kousuke earlier.”

 

“I know.” Kano trails his fingers up and down Seto’s arm and he tries not to shiver at the touch. “You always call me by my first name, so.”

 

Seto pecked his lips. “I liked it. Makes things more intimate.”

 

Kano rolls his eyes and picks up the lube, pressing it into his chest. “I’m gonna get blue balls if we don’t start fucking right now.”

 

Seto laughs and takes the lube, shuffling further down the bed. “Turn around for me.” He wants to see what he’s doing for this. Kano obediently rolls onto his stomach and rises up onto his knees. Seto almost dies at the sight. He lightly runs a finger over the puckered muscle, enjoying the little noise Kano made.

 

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Seto asks, and even though he can’t see Kano’s face, he swears he sees that his ears are red.

 

“A little. Sometimes.” He mumbles so quiet that Seto almost didn’t hear him. That makes him feel a little better, knowing that Kano’s done this to himself before, knows how and how it’s not supposed to feel. He opens the cap and drizzles a bit of lube on his fingers.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Seto orders before he slowly pushes his index finger in, watching how Kano’s body sucks him in. He keeps it there for a few seconds before he starts pumping it in and out. He sees Kano press his face into the pillows, _his_ pillows. Something hot shoots down his spine; he’s fingering Kano in _his_ bed, gave him a blowjob in _his_ bed, about to take him in _his_ bed. Seto probably should have cleaned his room before all this.

 

He dips his tongue into the dimples on Kano’s back and pushes in a second finger. Kano moans, muffled by Seto’s pillows. Seto keeps moving his fingers in and out before beginning to scissor them, stretching Kano out slowly. Seto decides he could probably finger him for hours, Kano’s so tight and burning hot around his fingers and he loves the noises he’s making, loves the filthy wet sounds that his fingers and Kano’s hole are making. He’s the only one that can do this to him, who can make him moan and cry out, who can take him apart slow like this.

 

He slides in a third finger and it’s a real tight fit. Seto wonders if Kano’s ever put this much in himself. The broken moan Kano lets out answers his question. He stretches all three fingers out inside him, trying to get him a little looser. He keeps stretching him until Kano goes rigid and he cries out quite loud. Seto stops immediately and starts to pull his fingers out because he thinks he’s hurt him, but Kano’s reaches behind himself and grabs his wrist, pushing them back in. Seto watches in awe, almost, because Kano’s literally fucking himself using the brunets’ fingers.

 

“You touched something,” He explains breathily. “I’ve never felt it when I did it.”

 

Seto starts to feel around inside him again until Kano stiffens up again. Curious, he presses on the place more and finds that it’s a muscle of some sort. It feels kind of odd, like something fleshy but firm. He keeps rubbing it until he realizes how loud Kano’s getting, squeezing his wrist in an almost vice grip, thighs quivering. Seto pulls his fingers out fast but carefully, and Kano makes a sound like he’s dying.

 

“ _Please,_ ” He begs and it squeezes at Seto’s heart a bit. He kisses up his spine and waits for him to calm down again. His dick is so hard that it’s painful, and he’s hasn’t even done anything to it, he wonders how agonizing it’s been for Kano who was about to come twice. He takes his underwear off and his weeping, neglected dick is an angry red. He reaches for the condom and tears it open, rolls it on with ease (he took a couple stacks of them from Shintaro, he’s been practicing, okay). He slicks himself up with lube. He groans a bit at the friction.

 

“On your back. Wanna see you.” He helps Kano roll back over, and his eyes widen when he sees the few tiny scars on his face. He scans down his body and finds the rest there, too. Kano’s looking at him with desperation clear in his features, tears from how overwhelmed he was rolling down his flushed cheeks. He didn’t have a flawless complexion anymore; dark circles prominent and discolored scars contrasting with his skin. Seto thinks he’s breathtaking, even more than before. He kind of wants to cry too. He starts lining up with Kano’s hole but Kano stops him. He’s doesn’t know what to think at first; he had just always assumed he would be the one to, you know, and Kano had just let him –

 

“I haven’t done anything yet.” Kano mutters, wipes his own tears away harshly with the back of his hands. “I wanna ride you.”

 

Seto’s breath hitches because, that’s so hot, and because he didn’t think Kano was even thinking about it. He nods, of course, and drops down on the other side of the mattress. The coolness of it feels great against his hot skin. He props himself up against the pillows and helps Kano straddle him. He stokes himself a few times, making sure he’s still slick and even feels Kano’s hole, feeling it clench. All good.

 

Kano lifts himself up a little and reaches under him to press the head of Seto’s cock against his entrance. Seto watches his face as he slowly sinks down. He rests his hands on Kano’s hips so he has something to hold onto, because Kano’s so fucking tight around him he almost feels like he’s suffocating.

 

“Oh god.” Kano moans once he takes all of Seto in. Seto rubs circles into his hips again like he did earlier, not being able to tell from his face if it hurt or not.

 

“Okay?” Seto asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at Kano’s furrowed brows, his eyes screwed shut.

 

“Yeah.” Kano sighs and Seto feels his dick twitch inside him because that was the lewdest sigh he’s ever heard in his life, like something straight out of porn, fuck.

 

He grinds his ass down on Seto’s dick once and they both throw their heads back. Seto nearly knocks his skull against the headboard. Kano was so tight around him, white hot inside. Then, Kano lifts himself up until Seto’s dick almost slides out and drops back down. Seto moans, squeezing the skin around Kano’s hips.

 

“Shit.” He groans as Kano picks up the pace. He cracks open his eyes and almost comes right then when he sees the blonds’ face; mouth hanging open and eyes shut tight, his head thrown back in an almost uncomfortable looking way. He has his hands clenched together so tight on top of Seto’s chest, his knuckles are white. Kano was already close, which wasn’t surprising since he’s needed to come for a while now. His bouncing starts to get sloppy so Seto starts moving him up and down by his hips. Kano lets out a noise every time his cheeks slap against Seto’s balls. Seto wasn’t sure if he, himself, was even breathing.

 

He knows he hit the spot again when Kano all but screams, hunching in on himself when Seto keeps the angle and slams Kano’s hips down harder.

 

“I’m so close. I gotta come, Kousuke, please.” Kano’s thighs are shaking hard against Seto’s sides, and he knows they must be aching so Seto plants his feet flat on the mattress and starts thrusting up, right into that spot.

 

“Come on,” He urges. “You look so beautiful. Wanna see what you look like when you come. You’re so tight around me, so good.” His mind registers Kano’s dick bouncing against his stomach and starts stroking him fast. When Kano comes, he clenches hard enough around Seto, almost enough to push him out. He’s completely silent at first until a scream of his first name rips out of him. His arms give out and he drops on Seto’s chest. Seto keeps thrusting up until he comes too, hard enough to see white.

 

Seto wraps his arms around Kano’s back, pulling him flush against him while they catch their breaths. Kano’s hands run up to grip his shoulders, and the brunet feels him press a kiss to his chest.

 

“Good?” Seto asks. Kano just laughs.


End file.
